Relationship
by MyChemicalTransmutation
Summary: Some stories about Hanatarou and Ganju's relationship. Used the iPod Shuffle method to pick the songs. Hanatarou x Yamada. Rated T for caution of possible later chapters.


On Your Own – Blur (4:27)

Hanatarou had always felt lonely. He was always picked on by squad eleven, always the butt of everyone's jokes. He hated it, but that all changed when he met Ganju.

Ganju was an incredibly good looking man. When he spoke, it was like music in his ears. Even though they were total opposites, they were in love. They didn't know why.

Ganju wanted Hanatarou too. Hanatarou was shy, but he was cute and incredibly beautiful. The others, like Yumichika were too dumb to realise it. He just felt happy that he found someone. Someone to hold. Someone to be with, that wasn't Kuukaku yelling at him every five minutes, or the strawberry head Ichigo.

Of course, Hanatarou was happy. With Ganju, he didn't have to lonely no more. He wasn't on his own. That was a welcome change.

Fade –Solu Music (2:49)

Ganju always felt confused. He somehow landed with a pretty, weak, cute guy. His gang felt the same way. They thought that he'd find some big breasted blonde and fade into happiness with her.

Of course, fate had to intervene. Enter Rukia Kutchiki, a woman who Ganju decided to help rescue. It was on that rescue mission when he met Hanatarou. He was a fairly weak kid, and didn't seem like his type of lover, but Ganju felt strangely attracted to him. He never expected Hanatarou to share his feelings. But Hanatarou did. And now, they could fade into happiness together.

House Of Jealous Lovers – The Rapture (3:36)

Every homosexual male in the Seireitei was jealous of Ganju. From Byakuya to Kenpachi, all of them envied him. Some of them were in relationships, but they wished they could just love him. Hanatarou Yamada.

Hanatarou was a very quiet, clumsy person. Usually kept to himself, was bullied by the eleventh squad every day, and nobody had expected him to end up with Ganju. But, somehow he did, and that made Hanatarou feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Of course, some of the males had no shame. They asked him out regularly, hoping for him to ditch Ganju. But, Ganju always happened to be there and punched them in the face. Ganju was very protective of his lover.

And of course, Hanatarou had no idea that he was the lust of everyone.

Discotheque – U2 (5:06)

Ganju didn't know how to dance. There wasn't much he knew how to do. So when the Seireitei decided to host a party that the former Ryoka were invited to attend, Ganju was very nervous.

"Hanatarou, I can't dance! I can't go to that party! I'll look like a buffoon!"

Hanatarou just sighed. He'd have to try to teach Ganju how to dance.

He started with the basics. Spinning your partner, stepping to the left and right, the usual dancing. Ganju was clumsy at it, as he kept falling over. Hanatarou wouldn't give up though, so he tried to do disco-type dancing. Hanatarou failed at it though and ended up with Ganju, sitting next to each other and frowning. Hanatarou's self esteem immediately went downhill and he started muttering to himself about how he was useless and couldn't dance. Ganju couldn't watch this. Hanatarou had tried to teach how to dance and now he was sobbing. Ganju wouldn't allow that. So he pulled Hanatarou in for a sudden kiss.

Ganju couldn't dance, but he didn't care at that point.

4 In The Morning – Gwen Stefani (4:51)

Hanatarou woke up. He'd had a nightmare about Squad Eleven beating him up. He looked over at the alarm clock. It was 4am. He looked at Ganju. He was asleep, snoring loudly muttering in his sleep about his pet Bonnie. Hanatarou nodded his head and got up, wearing blue pyjamas. He wanted to wake up Ganju, but he was nervous about Ganju getting angry if he woke him up. He'd just have to settle for watching his Ganju sleep, since he couldn't go back to sleep himself.

Ganju looked so cute when he was sleeping. So, Hanatarou brushed his hand over Ganju's face and kissed him on the cheek, a secret sign that he loved him. Ganju already knew that he loved him, but it was just a secret display of his affection. He longed for Ganju to get up. He wanted to see that grin.

But it was four o' clock in the morning.


End file.
